dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
The Harlequinade
The Harlequinade, by Robert Sayer, is a pop-up Phantom Book owned by Wesley Disward, later read by Henry Conrad and sealed by Dalian. __TOC__ Background Wesley Disward knew the existence of a Harlequinade, a pop-up book, that brings curse and misfortune. He found the Phantom Book, but soon it was taken by Henry Conrad, his rival and murderer. In Dalian's estimation, The Harlequinade was made in the early 18th century, perhaps being the first pop-up book, serving as a blueprint for the subsequent ones, produced in the mid-18th century. Powers Only the negative effects from The Harlequinade were shown, since its reader, Henry Conrad, was a proud man that even murdered his rival to obtain the Phantom Book. It releases circus performers and 50 kinds of animals contained in its pages, which bring death and destruction. Blanks appear where the characters once were. They turn to ashes and ink when defeated. The characters gathered within the book come from various places, including far foreign countries. They return to the book at night, except on a full moon night, when they are unable to do so. Knife Thrower.png|''The Harlequinade's'' clown. Lion.png|The lion attacking Hugh. Dragon.jpg|The dragon blocking Hugh and Dalian's path. Elephant.png|The elephant, as illustrated in The Harlequinade. Clown A hostile knife thrower wearing gloves and a red and green jester costume. He also has a mask and two waist-high, brown knife containers, with a drawing in yellow representing the spades, one of the suit of cards. He's skillful and nimble while attacking with his double-edged knifes. The clown was defeated by Hugh, with a shot in his forehead. Lion The animal attacks as soon as it sees someone. It's bigger than an average human, although quick enough to dodge a shot. It has bright eyes. It turned to ashes when Hugh hit three shots in its head. Dragon Perhaps the most dangerous creature summoned by The Harlequinade, the green dragon represents the circus' freak show. It has two horns at the top of its head, one on its mandible and one on each of its wings and front legs. It also has yellow eyes, a long neck, a horn-like appendage protruding from the sides of its head and two big fangs coming out of its mouth. Scales are shown on its back and spikes on its tapering tail. It can breathe fire and attack with its tail, which is powerful enough to break columns. The dragon is immune to Hugh's shots. It's only defeated when its fire-breath is reflected by the Liber de Nymphis. Other beings Possibly, an elephant was also summoned by The Harlequinade, as evidenced by the havoc found in Henry Conrad's mansion. The elephant came from a far foreign country. Dalian also suggests that a serpent and a jester were released from within the Phantom Book. When she's about to seal the book, it's shown that an animal tamer is also part of The Harlequinade. However, they never appeared in the episode. Script Before sealing The Harlequinade, Dalian flips through the Phantom Book. It's shown an elephant illustration, an "animated illustration" of the circus and the description of the powers the book has. "The metamorphosis There are a lot of surprises in this book. A happy companion shows up. It is likely to be able to be amused surely. However, it is necessary to take care. Companions return to this book at night. Companions do not understand the returning place at night of the full moon. It is serious when becoming it so. The beast rages, and the clown makes everything the target of the knife. The dragon will also spray the flame on you. They are lonely. They are searching for the place to which it returns. You must shut the book early for them. There were various hardships to make the mechanism that this book dashes out a real thing. One is to bring the material close to the real thing or more. Characters of this book were gathered from various places. The elephant brought it from a far foreign country. A right picture is drawing of the appearance. Animals collected and are made the material of this book. To make the mechanism that this book dashes out, about 50 kinds of animals were collected. They are eternal people in this book now." Plot Hugh is brought to Lord Henry Conrad's mansion, as requested by the former beforehand. Dalian decides to tag along. Hugh reveals that he's going to Conrad's mansion to investigate the rumors saying that the Lord had murdered his rival, Wesley, to obtain a valuable book. He has no evidence, but Dalian affirms they should have it in that full moon night. At Conrad's mansion, they find a body and signs of destruction made by what appears to be a beast. Dalian says they should go to Conrad's study to find the source of what is happening. They hear a scream and find the body of Conrad's servant, with a knife stuck in its head. An eerie clown appears and attacks them. Hugh carries Dalian and finds protection behind a couch. He pulls out a revolver, saying it's a lucky charm. The knife thrower is shot by Hugh and turns to ashes. Hugh and Dalian keep going and find one more body and signs of an elephant. Later, Hugh has a brief confrontation against a lion. The creature is shot three times and turns to ashes. Dalian notices some ink in the ashes and explains that they could also encounter a serpent and a jester because of the source of those anomalies: the Phantom Book called "The Harlequinade". They move towards Conrad's study. A dragon appears to block their path, representing the circus' freak show. Hugh avoids the dragon's fire breath while protecting Dalian. He uses his revolver, but the shots have no effect against the monster. The dragon attacks with its tail and destroys some columns. Hugh is wounded in the midst of the destruction, and decides to distract the dragon while Dalian seals the The Harlequinade. However, Dalian reveals herself as The Heaven in the Pot, custodian of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. ''Hugh uses the ''Liber de Nymphis to defeat the dragon. A flashback shows Henry Conrad opening The Harlequinade after the murder of Wesley Disward. Dragon's defeat.png|The dragon is defeated by Hugh. Conrad.png|Conrad holding The Harlequinade. Sealing the Phantom Book.png|Dalian sealing The Harlequinade. Hugh and Dalian arrive at Conrad's study, where the man had his final moments. Dalian seals The Harlequinade. Trivia * Robert Sayer was a real English publisher and bookseller that, in 1765, created the first harlequinade, described as movable or "turned up" books featuring a Harlequin and a clown. Harlequinades are considered to be the first movable books created for children. He was inspired by the pantomime, a type of musical comedy stage production, designed for family entertainment. Harlequinade is also the name given to a part of the pantomime in which the Harlequin and clown play the principal parts.